new_era_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Q10 and Q91
The Q10, Q10A, Q76 and Q91 constitute a public transit corridor in Manhattan, New York City, United States, running along the Fourteenth Street / Eleventh Avenues / Smith Avenues as well as the northern portion of the Kaih Avenue Line during the summer, and Grant Avenue which is served by the Q10A and Q76. The Q10 '''and '''Q91 also serve Manhattan Avenue in Brooklyn and Queens, however the bridge between Jackson Island and Brooklyn is currently out of service for repairs. The routes primarily run along 11th Avenue, 14th Street, Smith Avenue, Sabri Avenue, Kaih Avenue and Grant Avenue. The Q10 provides local service along the entire line, the Q10A provides supplemental service to Executive Park and Grant Avenue, the Q76 provides a connection between Sabri RR Station and Kaih Beach, and the Q91 provides limited service between Sabri RR Station and South Shore Beach, or Six Flags Park during the summer. The whole line was a single route, the Q10, until January 2010, when the Q91 was created, and later the Q10A and Q76 routes. Original Service The Q10 use to be the sole line on the whole corridor, from 1986 until 2010. Service originally operated from Greystone Pier to Old Kaih Beach as a summer only service up until 1996, with the Roosevelt Island Corporation serving Sabri RR Station and ending at West End Av. In 1996, the line was extended to operate all times except late nights to help out the M14A/D services on 14th St. In 2002, the Q10's eastbound terminus was shifted from Greystone to South Ferry, and the M9 was rerouted from Battery Park City to Greystone to replace service. In 2009, the Roosevelt Island corporation went bankrupt, and as a result it's Octagon line was put up for sale. MTA bought the line and merged it with the Q10, shifting the westbound terminus from Old Kaih Beach to Sabri RR Station, which boosted the line's ridership by 110% by late 2009, which later showed the MTA that this line had to use articulated buses. In 2010, the line was given rush hour service via Executive Blvd in Lower Manhattan, and replaced the M4 service. In 2016, with the opening of Six Flags Park in Staten Island, the MTA added some special Six Flags-bound Q10 trips, however customers started getting confused as to what Q10 was going where. In 2017, the NET company (now the head of MTA) split the Q10 into four routes to better provide information as to what routes were going where. The Q10A would serve Executive Park (and later Grant Avenue in 2018), the Q91 would serve as the Limited counterpart to the Q10, and the Q76 would later serve as a connection between Sabri RR Station and Jackson Av (part of the original Octagon Route). In late 2017, NET announced special summer service patterns where the Q10 would return to the new Kaih Beach terminal during the summer, and the Q91 would replace local Q10 service to Sabri RR Station, with the Q76 being extended to Kaih Beach and the Q10A running via Grant Avenue. In 2018, special midday and late night Q10 service to Greystone was restored. Current alignment The current four routes as of 2018 closely resemble the original 2017 service patterns. The Q10 (during non-summer seasons) operates from South Ferry to Sabri RR Station as a local, with some eastbound trips operating to Greystone instead of South Ferry. During the summer, between 6 AM and 8 PM, Q10 service operates from South Ferry to New Kaih Beach via Kaih Avenue. Other times, it would operate to Sabri RR Station. The Q10A serves Executive Park and Grant Avenue, two high-usage corridors in the city. The Q91 serves as the limited counterpart to the Q10, with special summer service operating to Six Flags. The Q91 does not run during the night, as it's service pattern during the night is mostly replicated by the SIM4C. The Q76 serves as a shuttle service between Sabri RR Station and Jackson Av (or Kaih Beach during the summer), operating on almost the same service pattern as the original Octagon route. Category:Streetcar lines in Manhattan M005 Category:1864 introductions 005